The Office Party
by Dorkylokifan
Summary: Part One of a Series: Office Politics. Human AU. Loki invites Thor to be his plus one at the Annual Art Gala for his company. Office politics. Loki is an evil little shit. Thor wouldn't have him any other way. Smut. Thorki M/M Thor and Loki are not related. Explicit.


Being a corporate drone is a job filled with politics, drama, and stress no matter the industry. Loki being a midlevel CPA on the rise at a financial firm was skilled at playing the game. He knew making people like him was an uphill battle from the start. Some people hid their bigotry against gay people very well, and it was no secret that Loki had such proclivities. Still, he was always charming, cultured, and polite. He was also ruthless, and he had enemies. Office parties were nothing less than a social battlefield where business deals and alliances were made based on the flimsiest of reasons. Jockeying for position to impress the senior executives was always a chore.

"Hey Laugh-y." Tim said, trying to irk Loki while getting his attention.

"Yes Timothy." Loki said, using his full first name in a way that was not rude, and yet somehow a dig to make him sound like a little boy.

"Are you coming to the Annual Art Gala?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss the opportunity to earn some one on one time with Mr. Harker and the other executives."

"Or to sweep the ladies off their feet. Are you sure you're gay, because I swear to god half the women in this place are dying to get into your pants."

"Women always respond to grace and good manners. Knowing how to waltz doesn't hurt either."

"Say what you want, but the fact that I'm married and you're not, gives me an edge socially. My wife talks to their wives. They form friendships, they talk to their husbands about me, say good things. Gay or not, the executives hate it when you put the moves on their wives."

"I'll have to remember that." Loki said. Loki had been with the company for five years now, and in a serious relationship for two.

He'd met Thor two years ago while birdwatching in Central Park. Thor was a mildly famous artist and had done rather well at his last art show. He hadn't brought Thor last year because he didn't want to subject Thor to these people and he never spoke of his personal life at work. None of his co-workers knew Thor existed. He'd managed to keep Thor a secret all to himself, even when six months ago, Loki had to leave work for a medical emergency. A bike messenger had collided with Thor at full speed and both parties had suffered broken bones. Loki lied and said it was his brother. This year, Loki decided it was time for his coworkers to see just who it was getting into his pants every night.

On the night of the gala, Loki arrived first and alone. Thor would arrive an hour into the party, using one of his art shows as an excuse as to why he was late.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Evans, Mr. and Mrs. Harker. I'm Loki Laufeyson from Division five. I'm the one that has been working on the Anderson account."

"Ah yes, I've heard good things about your work."

"His footwork is nice too. Promise me a turn on the dancefloor later Mr. Laufeyson?" Mrs. Evans asked. Mr. Evans had on one of those fake smiles men don when another guy encroaches on his territory.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world my lady." Loki said, charming as ever. Loki checked his watch then, not because he wanted to know the time, but because he wanted to be seen checking his watch.

"In a hurry to leave Loki? You just got here." Tim said as he and his wife came strolling up to the group.

"No, I'm waiting for my husband to arrive. He's at a meeting with his agent and should be along shortly." Loki said. Everyone stared slack jawed at him.

"Did you say husband?" Tim's wife asked.

"Yes." Loki said. Mr. Evans seemed to relax marginally, not quite so threatened by the guy that his wife wanted to dance with later.

"When did you get married?" Tim asked.

"Last month." Loki said.

"What? You never said anything. Is that why you took a day off?" Tim asked.

"Yes. It was a lovely mini-honeymoon after a brief ceremony at city hall with a handful of close friends." Loki flashed his left hand, displaying the gold ring he never sported at work. He'd been saving this surprise for a moment like this.

"Well, we can't wait to meet him." Mrs. Harker said. Loki broke away from the group to mingle with other executives and sprinkle around the revelation that he was married and that his plus one was due to arrive any second. The gossip of it spread through the crowd quickly and by the time Thor arrived everyone was speculating which new person walking into the room might be Loki's significant other.

Loki killed the time by taking women out onto the dance floor, making big dramatic sweeps as classical music played in the background. He looked delicious in his black suit and white bowtie. His black hair was curly and bunched at the base of his neck in a gallant regal way. He looked like a British prince from a bygone era. So when a large golden musclebound man resembling a bohemian lumberjack entered the gala, no one considered that he might be Loki's husband. Thor's hair was pulled back in a neat blonde ponytail. He was wearing a long red blazer, black slacks, and a black button up shirt with no tie. He had a satchel slung around his shoulders like a large man purse. Were it not for the $50,000 Rolex watch on his wrist, people would have thought he was lost.

"May I cut in?" Thor asked as he tapped on the lady's shoulder. Loki saw his beloved and beamed ear to ear in genuine joy. It was an emotion Loki's coworkers had not seen on his face before. Mrs. Evans turned to look at Loki's mystery husband and about fainted with desire. Dear God!

"You are Loki's husband?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am. My name is Thor. Thor Odinson." He flashed her a white glowing billion-dollar smile. All talking in the room dropped to a minimum, with most watching and discussing the male couple in the center of the room.

"I'm…keeping you from your husband. I'll be over there. Come say hi when you are done. I'll introduce you to everyone." Mrs. Evans said. Thor greeted Loki with a sweet passionate kiss.

"Care to take a turn with me?" Thor asked.

"Mmm. Love to." Loki said. He let Thor lead, knowing that with his larger frame and slight edge on height, it just looked right aesthetically. Together they showed everyone in the room how waltzing was done. When they finished the set, they simply stood there close to one another, sharing breath and eye fucking each other. Thor's hand wandered down and gave Loki's ass a good firm squeeze. He even ground his hips against Loki's once, gripping Loki's clothes tightly enough that they might rip. Then he backed off and gave Loki a wicked smile, a promise of what their after-party celebrating would entail.

Mrs. Evans' cunt was throbbing hard from want. Her face was flushed and all she could think about was being in the middle of a Loki/Thor sandwich. She fanned herself to hide her flustered state from her husband. She wasn't the only one that was flustered. Many of the women in the room looked like they were ready to jump someone's bones.

"You were both just remarkable, and so handsome." Mrs. Harker beamed.

"Thank you ma'am." Thor said.

"Call me Debra." She said.

"Thor, this is Mrs. Harker. Mr. Harker is the President of the Company. This is Mr. and Mrs. Evans, Vice President, and this is my co-worker Timothy and his wife Jenny."

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you."

"Loki said you were busy meeting with your agent. What is it that you do Mr. Odinson?"

"I'm an artist. In fact, some of my work is displayed here this evening. Would you like me to show the pieces?"

"Yes! We'd love to!" Mrs. Evans said a little too enthusiastically. Thor led the group to a metal sculpture of a woman in mourning.

"It's so beautiful, and she's so sad." Mrs. Harker said.

"It's my mother. My father died a few years ago and my mother was heartbroken. I captured her heartache in this piece. She loved him very deeply." Thor said, reaching out to gently touch Loki in the small of his back. The pair exchanged a long gaze, which further melted the hearts of the ladies present. Mr. Harker and Mr. Evans could have cared less, but both knew Loki was an up and coming star in the company. It felt good to know that at least in this one way, Loki was not a threat.

"Did you play football in college? You look very athletic." Mr. Harker asked.

"No, boxing." Thor said.

"Boxing? Really?" Mr. Evans said.

"Yes, I've had a couple of coaches ask me to go pro but my love is art, and I'm not fond of concussions or getting Parkinson's later in life. I simply do it to keep fit and to relax. There's nothing quite as stress relieving as beating the stuffing out of something until it disintegrates."

"Here, here!" Mr. Harker said. He was relieved to meet a gay that wasn't a sissy Nancy. Loki struck him as a bit of a sissy Nancy, but if he could handle Thor then he's alright.

Loki delighted in watching as Tim incrementally grew more and more unhappy. Loki was scoring points with the top leadership. It was only a matter of time before the ill-manner dipshit said something rude to undermine Loki's position.

"Or you could just stuff Loki." Tim said.

Everyone just stared at the man, appalled by his uncouth statement.

"You have exactly five seconds to apologize to my husband before I break your face." Thor said in a dark scary tone that put everyone instantly on edge. Tim blanched realizing that not only was he in imminent danger of getting a broken nose, he was in danger of losing face.

"I'm, I'm sorry. That was careless of me." Tim stuttered.

"Apology accepted." Loki said calmly. Tim looked at his watch and made an excuse. He and his wife scurried away, tails tucked between their legs.

"I like you." Mr. Harker said to Thor. "It's nice to see a man settle things the old school way."

"You'd be surprised how often a modern couple like us has to adjust the perceptions of others with our fists." Loki said.

"Come up to my office on Monday. There's a new project I'd like you to work on." Mr. Harker said to Loki.

"Yes sir. I look forward to it."

"Loki, you and Thor should come to dinner. I'd love Thor's opinion of this art piece we just bought." Mrs. Evans said.

"I would be delighted. I've just finished up my last collection and have some time on my hands. Perhaps we could get all the wives together and go shopping." Thor said, earning giggles from the two ladies.

"My friends would love you." Mrs. Harker said. Thor and Loki bid the two power couples a good evening and left the party feeling victorious. They hailed a taxi and rode home in silence, holding hands, and smiling quietly at one another.

"Five." Loki said out of the blue.

"Five what?" Thor asked.

"The number of days in a row you're going to wake up to me sucking your dick before I go to work."

"Why wait 'til the morning?" Thor said.

"I'm not. I plan to choke on your dick the minute we get upstairs. I'm also putting the plug in me tonight. I'm going to walk around the apartment naked all day tomorrow. I want to be stuffed so full of dick and come I can't shit for a week." Loki said.

"Such a filthy mouth."

"Only when I'm with you. I want hard hair pulling and a serious ass pounding."

"Mmm, you enjoy being my sweet tasty bitch don't you?" Thor asked.

"Yes, and Tim knows it and he lost face for pointing it out. I would love to film footage of your cock stretching out my asshole. I'd email a clip of my gaping hole full of your come to him. He wouldn't see our faces, but he'd hear my moans and recognize my voice, and he wouldn't be able to say a thing about it at work."

"That's really evil, let's do it."


End file.
